


Esto no es misericordia

by GKaramazovna



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Pre-Fall (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKaramazovna/pseuds/GKaramazovna
Summary: La estrella de la mañana había caído y los ángeles rebeldes con él.El cielo luchó con valentía y era momento de reorganizarse y buscar a los heridos, el arcángel Gabriel entre ellos aunque quien le encontró primero no fue un ángel.





	Esto no es misericordia

_Once upon a time, an angel lay dying in the mist._

_And a devil knel over him and smiled.1_

Era la primera vez que la tierra bebía la sangre derramada por una batalla.

Si es que se le podía llamar tierra a aquellos abismos llenos de azufre, rocas y agua hirviente que la todopoderosa no terminaba de formar o sangre al icor dorado que manaba de las heridas de los combatientes.

Hubo curiosidad e iniciativa por primera vez, dando como consecuencia fuego, azufre y dolor todo gracias a la estrella de la mañana que había caído de los cielos junto con una constelación de ángeles rebeldes, ángeles que al perder su divinidad se hicieron a la semejanza de su líder adquiriendo diversas formas bestiales, amorfas destinadas a provocar terror y repugnancia.

Su castigo por haber cuestionado la soberanía de la todopoderosa sería arrastrarse por el suelo hasta que las heridas en su espalda sanaran lo suficiente para permitirles comenzar la construcción de un lugar que se denominaría infierno donde a su vez castigarían a los pecadores humanos a la espera del apocalipsis donde podrían vengarse de aquellos que triunfaron en una última guerra definitiva.

Pero eso sería después.

Los humanos ni siquiera habían sido creados, ahora un silencio ominoso lo gobernaba todo, era tiempo de reagruparse y calcular los daños. El cielo había perdido demasiados soldados pues habían usado su forma celestial como física, no era una simple descorporación y los supervivientes lamentaban en silencio por miedo a caer de igual modo la pérdida de sus hermanos, sus almas gemelas mientras que el infierno luchaba con las emociones provocadas por descubrir que la realidad contrastaba enormemente con las promesas de Lucifer.

En el campo de batalla la niebla de azufre y las cenizas comenzaban a asentarse lentamente permitiendo ver entre ellas los cuerpos destrozados que poco a poco se deshacían en el éter o el fuego de su origen y en el fondo de un pozo de roca tan profundo que podía sentirse el calor del magma latente sobre la superficie un arcángel agonizaba con las alas destrozadas.

En un arranque de cólera había cargado contra Lucifer mismo desobedeciendo las órdenes de Miguel, era tanto el celo por la todopoderosa y el dolor de la traición que su espada había logrado astillar los cuernos ardientes del nuevo rey del infierno, sin embargo no había sido suficiente y le habían arrojado dentro de aquel cráter hiriendo no solo su cuerpo sino su orgullo.

Era ese mismo fuego de su orgullo el que lo mantenía con vida a pesar del dolor.

Sus seis pares de alas tan gloriosas y bien cuidadas estaban hechos jirones, los huesos torcidos, las plumas que normalmente tenían un color malva tan hermoso que Dios solía decir que pintaría la aurora de ese mismo color ahora estaban negras de cenizas y manchadas de icor dorado.

Había un agujero a la altura del vientre en su armadura platinada hecho por garras afiladas, sentía como la vida se le escapaba por allí y aún así se negaba a rendirse, en la bruma de su dolor se repetía que aún tenía mucho que hacer.

Debía apresurarse y volver para poner orden en cada sección y continuar con los planes para la tierra, debían hacerla tan hermosa y verde, tan llena de vida.

Nada debía entorpecer el plan divino y él se aseguraría de eso.

Pero dolía tanto, sentía ampollas en el rostro debido a las flamas que emanaban del maligno, cada intento por agitar las alas o levantarse era una tortura inimaginable por lo tanto sería muy sencillo permitirse cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Sus pensamientos eran un caos, pasado y presente se mezclaban, sin embargo su deber prevalecía.

No podía dejar las cosas en manos de Uriel por más determinada y lista que fuera aún era joven, Sandalphon tenía iniciativa, pero le faltaba disciplina, Miguel tenía que liderar el ejército además de todos los informes que le entregaría a la todopoderosa después de esto.

Los demás tenían tareas muy claras y no quería ser el responsable de hacer que las abandonaran.

Raphael seguía trabajando en aquel proyecto que llamaba Alfa centauri, podía verlo allí mismo con sus alas de un guinda resplandeciente susurrando a las estrellas para que adquirieran un brillo y color particular y luego colgándolas en el firmamento creando diseños caprichosos y Beelzebub tenía a sus pequeñas criaturas que llamaba insectos con las que planeaba llenar la tierra.

Al principio le causaron repugnancia por su forma de arrastrarse o por el zumbido de sus alas tan diferentes a las que él conocía, sin embargo ella le explicó con paciencia —Una paciencia que no tenía para nadie más— lo útiles que serían y lo bellos que podían ser, le mostró el azul eléctrico con el que planeaba cubrir a unas cositas con alas llamadas mariposas morfo, también las pequeñas luces verdosas y amarillas con las que planeaba llenar unas criaturas cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

“Iluminaran la noche como estrellas en los bosques mientras danzan escuchando las melodías de los grillos y las cigarras, ¿Te acuerdas de los grillos verdad Gab?”

Al recordar su voz llena de emoción y sus brillantes ojos azules supo que el dolor le estaba haciendo alucinar.

Raphael ya no era uno de ellos y ella tampoco.

Le habían traicionado y dejado solo.

El dolor que le atravesó no fue físico en ese momento, pero si fue suficientemente intenso como para reanimarle, debía apresurarse y buscar un modo de llamar a Miguel para que vinieran a buscarle antes de que siguiera pensando en tonterías que se había jurado no volver a recordar.

Trató de levantarse y un grito resonó por todo el lugar, al considerarlo vacío no le dio importancia y continuó con sus intentos de ponerse en pie, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar pasos ligeros y algo más, un zumbido vagamente familiar.

Habría preferido que fuera cualquier otro, que acabaran con su vida allí mismo, todo menos volver a verla.

— ¡Miren eso, un arcángel con las alas rotas… y no cualquiera sino el maldito arcángel Gabriel! — 

Su voz estaba ronca, no le extrañaba después de haberla oído sembrar el miedo entre ambos bandos con la firmeza de sus órdenes.

Había cambiado tanto y al mismo tiempo su esencia era la misma, era poder, fuerza, astucia contenida en un cuerpo de apariencia frágil que resultaba sin embargo terriblemente peligroso —Y aun así siempre se mostró tan gentil y paciente con él— y se odió a si mismo por seguir pensando en términos del “antes” tenía que concentrarse en su odio, en el sentimiento de traición que le había embargado desde su partida y así poder hacer frente a este encuentro. 

Beelzebub le miró con altivez mientras sacaba una daga de su túnica oscura y se acercaba más a él.

El arcángel se negó a bajar la mirada cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, quería que viera como la despreciaba ahora, que supiera que la consideraba un ser inmundo y sucio.

Sin embargo el recién nombrado príncipe del infierno percibió algo más en su mirada porque lejos de aumentar sus burlas o su furia lo que hizo fue sonreír.

Su cabello solía ser una cascada castaña y su túnica un blanco etéreo y puro.

Pero el ángel que había conocido y perdido claramente ya no existía.

— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo primero? — murmuró mientras acariciaba el mentón ajeno con la punta afilada.

La rodeaba un enjambre de insectos negros cuyo zumbido le taladraba la cabeza.

Gabriel hervía de rabia… y algo más.

— Vamos di algo, nunca era divertido pelear contigo a menos que te quejaras — gruñó la demonio mientras estiraba la mano para arrancarle algunas plumas de forma violenta provocando una serie de jadeos doloridos del arcángel, Beelzebub se incorporó ligeramente para contemplar con actitud pensativa la herida en el vientre ajeno para después patearlo con fuerza.

Gabriel se retorció en si mismo aullando de dolor, su expresión se crispó de rabia con lo que pareció quedarse satisfecha, al menos por un rato en el que permaneció en silencio mientras el arcángel controlaba su respiración.

Ambos se miraban, la rabia, la traición y el odio brillaban como llamas en sus ojos.

Pero había algo más allí, habían recuerdos de tardes acicalando las alas del otro, de Beelzebub ayudando a Gabriel con sus informes para que pudieran tener el día libre y sobre todo eso estaban las semillas de algo que ninguno había percibido y les tomaría milenios averiguar.

— Eres un inútil, pelear contigo es un insulto a mi fuerza. — declaró Beelzebub por fin dándole una última patada en el costado y guardando su daga.

— Será mejor que comiences a entrenar de verdad, porque cuando llegue la próxima guerra voy a ser yo quien te destruya, te haré experimentar el dolor de mi caída una y otra vez, todo por no haber venido como te lo pedí…—

Aquella declaración era al mismo tiempo confesión y amenaza, Gabriel permaneció indiferente, no iba a discutir que quien iba a destruirle sería él por no haberse quedado a su lado, no, ambos eran tercos y orgullosos, además sabía que le provocaba más guardando silencio.

Hubo un estruendo y una luz dorada lo bastante fuerte como para que el cielo la percibiera.

Gabriel aceptó la deuda que ella ponía sobre su cabeza, aunque era muy difícil no hacerse ilusiones sobre el motivo de sus acciones, cuando la luz se apagó percibió la espalda ajena al irse.

— Beel— La llamó reuniendo toda su fuerza.

— Perdiste todo el derecho de llamarme así — respondió ella de mal humor, sin embargo se detuvo.

— Esas cosas… que flotaban y tenían luz por dentro ¿Cómo se llamaban? — inquirió tratando de mantener su voz neutral.

— Luciérnagas… — Por primera vez su voz sonaba diferente, casi nostálgica.

— Me aseguraré que respeten tus diseños. —  


El príncipe del infierno entonces abrió lo que quedaba de sus alas y echó a volar antes de que Gabriel pudiera decir algo más, antes de poder volver a ver el dolor en los ojos violeta que alguna vez había amado.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hija de humo y hueso /Laini Taylor.
> 
> Bueno parece que al igual que muchos Good Omens me devolvió las ganas de escribir así que perdonen los errores e incoherencias.


End file.
